A Change of Mind, a Change of Heart
by Ms.B.Orosz
Summary: One fateful night in the club will change Enrique's life forever. The person responsible? Only our very own pop-star, Ming-Ming.


The song Hurricane Venus, is by BoA, and not owned in any way, shape, or form by me. You can watch the music video here:

.com/watch?v=vz7Gstx5ogk

A Change of Mind, a Change of Heart

Hurricane Venus

The bass from the speakers sped up his heart as he watched her dance on stage. He didn't know why he wanted to come to this particular party, but he sure as hell knew now. Enrique had insisted that the Majestics take a night off from training, just to let loose. He had heard a rumor that Ming-Ming was going to perform at some club later, and he wanted to see how much the girl had grown since the last time he saw her in person.

_If you provoke me, I'll definitely devour you__  
><em>_As if hit by a huge raging storm, you can't breathe, without rest__  
><em>_Oh, my secret alone that drags you__  
><em>_Electronic, manic, supersonic, bionic energy_

As soon as Enrique laid eyes on her, he became entranced. The way her body swayed on the stage as she sang, was something he had never seen before. Her moves hypnotized, and he moved to the front of the crowd, leaving his three friends behind him.

_The uneasy whirlpools are born in there__  
><em>_The strong shock that was veiled reach for you__  
><em>_Oh, oh, electronic, manic, supersonic, bionic energy_

Their eyes made contact, and it seemed as if the whole room just fell away. Without taking her eyes off of him, she continued singing, as if this was a personal show for him.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<em>

_Flow, flow, as it attacks  
>Flow, flow, it wakes your body up, it surrounds you<br>Hurri-Hurri-Hurricane Ve-Ve-Venus_

Enrique ignored the calls of his name, he couldn't tell if it was Oliver or Johnny, or even Robert. He couldn't hear anything but her voice. Her dancing was surprisingly mature and powerful, a combination he never would have used in the same sentence as Ming-Ming, before tonight.

_My eyes are in a safety zone at the place waiting for you__  
><em>_Stop being nervous for a moment and meet a different me__  
><em>_Oh, if you escape, it's dangerous outside everywhere__  
><em>_Electronic, manic, supersonic, bionic energy_

He could read the message in her eyes, but it didn't register in his mind. He was trapped in her gaze, in her movements, and in her voice.

_The uneasy whirlpools are born in there__  
><em>_Rest in my eyes that were hidden in the violent tsunamis, I'm your__  
><em>_Electronic, manic, supersonic, bionic energy_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<em>

_Flow, flow, as it attacks  
>Flow, flow, it wakes your body up, it surrounds you<br>Hurri-Hurri-Hurricane Ve-Ve-Venus_

Enrique watched as she moved closer to where he was standing. Confused he didn't move as she ran her fingers down his cheek, her thumb across his bottom lip, before taking several steps back as a dance break started. He stood absolutely frozen, her touch lingering on his skin.

_In my area__  
><em>_You can't escape from me anywhere__  
><em>_In my area__  
><em>_You can't escape from me anywhere_

_Electronic, manic, supersonic, bionic energy_

His breath caught in his throat when she winked at him. Smiling, she threw herself into the last chorus of the song, her voice sailing over the notes.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<em>

_Flow, flow, as it attacks  
>Flow, flow, it wakes your body up, it surrounds you<br>Hurri-Hurri-Hurricane Ve-Ve-Venus_

Enrique swore in his mind, as she continued to tease him with her body. He had never felt his desire build to the proportion, and he knew that Ming-Ming was different from anyone he'd ever met.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh Hurricane  
>Oh, oh, oh, Venus<em>

_Flow, flow, as it attacks  
>Flow, flow, it wakes your body up, it surrounds you<br>Hurri-Hurri-Hurricane Venus_

He focused his mind back onto his surroundings as she finished the song. She caught his gaze again, this motioning with her eyes towards the back door of the club. He gave a slight nod, signaling that he understood her, and she smiled at all of her screaming fans.

"Thank you for coming out to see me! Unfortunately, I can't stay any longer, but you can catch me tomorrow at the mall for a meet & greet. I'll be there from two to six, so don't be late!" She waved to all of her fans as she ran off the stage after Enrique, who had already started to head for the door. The remaining Majestics stood there dumbfounded.

"Is he ditching us…for Ming-Ming?" Johnny asked, not quite understanding the situation. Oliver sighed, shaking his head.

"I believe that is indeed what is happening right now, Johnny. I suppose we should leave before our own fans notice us. We can interrogate Enrique tomorrow," Robert stated, before turning to leave out the front door.


End file.
